


A little brattiness never hurt no one

by Andramion



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap AU, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, SASO 2017, SASO is corrupting me into creating filth and I am loving every minute of it, SASO17 Bonus Round 1, same hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: AU in which first-year Tendou really made third-year Tsukishima's life hard in High School.He still does, actually, just in a different way.





	A little brattiness never hurt no one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes

It doesn't take more than a few pointed words to get Kei going, and Tendou knows it way too well.

A graze of teeth over the skin of his neck when they're stretched out on the sofa; the press of Tendou's thumbs on Kei's hipbones; a well-placed but insincere _senpai_ against Kei's ear while Tendou asks him for something - Kei can't help but react to him, has never been able to.

Up until his third year, high school had been _easy_ for Kei. He knew how to keep his teammates at just the right distance in the first, learned to deal with those exact same teammates worming their way into his life while Kei maintained his personal space in the second.

Third year, really, was where all his effort went to hell.

Four new first-years, Yamaguchi had told him at the start of their second practice of the year. The forms had all been filled out on the first day, and Yamaguchi was still hoping to get more after the two-week orientation period for the first years.

Kei had been unimpressed and definitely not as interested as a vice-captain should probably have been, but it didn't matter to him. They had a good team, well-rounded, and any new players would end up on the reserve roster. Vice-captaining would most likely just mean shushing everyone on the bus to practice matches, filling out some paperwork for the official ones, maybe.

He hadn't counted on Tendou and his endless enthusiasm in making Kei interact with him; the long evenings where he'd bother Kei into helping him with practice; the way he'd wrap his spidery limbs around Kei after scoring on the court; the way he'd blushed and retreated when Kei had jokingly asked him _so what? Are you in love with me or something?,_ almost leaving until Kei grabbed his arm and told Tendou to kiss him if that was the case.

Even now, years later, Tendou still manages to catch him off-guard.

"Keikun," Tendou says now, drawing his attention to the way Tendou's lips are pressed up against his chest as he forms the syllables. "Ya really should pay more attention when I'm doin' this. One might think that you're not into it."

Kei huffs out a breath and rocks his lower body, feeling the slide and shivering at the heat it sends through his body.

"Do you really think," he tells him, his hands roaming over Tendou's shoulders, his arms, up to his neck until one is gripping his hair enough to move his head back, "that I would let you balls deep inside me if I didn't enjoy it?"

Kei leans forward, pushes Tendou down until he's sprawled out under him, breathing heavy with each little circle Kei makes with his hips, grinding his ass on Tendou's cock.

"I figured ya might, bein' all responsible, encouraging senpai an' all that."

It grates at Kei's nerves how much that grin on Tendou's lips annoys him, how much he wants to kiss it off, bite Tendou's lips. Or maybe Kei could shut him up differently, fuck his mouth slowly until his throat opens up and lets him slip in deeper.

The hand on Kei's cock distracts him from the fingers behind him, right up until Tendou presses the pad of one against where Kei's rim is already stretched around Tendou, and pushes in.

A low groan and a stretched out _fuck_ are all the vocal reaction Kei can give as he arches his back, presses down on Tendou.

"Ya like that, don't ya? Bein' filled up like that."

Kei looks at him down his nose, glad that he's still got his glasses. The blush that spreads across Tendou's chest is wonderfully deep, and the look in his eyes is focussed on nothing but Kei. It's a rush, to hold Tendou's attention like that, to have him devout his every look to the way Kei lifts and lowers himself.

"You're a brat," Kei responds, his voice breathy even to his own ears. Tendou bucks up into him, drives a little deeper at the words and - to Kei's delight - angles himself just right. "You have been since the day I met you."

"What are ya thinking about?" Tendou asks, his words slurring a little with each thrust up into Kei. He works in a second finger, and Kei keens at the stretch. Tendou knows him way, way too well. "Is it how I got you to make out with lil' innocent me behind the gym? How I jacked you off in your dorm room with your roommate sleeping right there?"

"Shut up," Kei hisses, resting his palms on Tendou's chest for balance, but the added weight on his skinny torso doesn't seem to bother Tendou's ability to spout filthy memories at all.

"Or maybe how you let me choke on you after your college graduation? Or the time you let me do just about anything I wanted and I got to fingerfuck you for so long it left you wide open, Keikun? Was that bratty enough for you?"

Tendou moves Kei's hands to his shoulder before he leans up, adjusts them so they're both sitting again.

"Should I tell ya somethin', Tsukishima-senpai?" he asks, his mouth over Kei's ear, his free hand pumping Kei's cock quickly, and Kei can feel himself nearly topple over that edge from all the stimulation. "I think you love it when I'm bein' bratty."

Kei feels Tendou lick a stripe over the corner of his jaw, shivers as goose bumps travel across his skin with the next breath Tendou lets out.

"So why don't ya do me a favour, Keikun, and come all over that pretty skin of yers?"

Just a few pointed words, really, and Kei is putty in Tendou’s hands. He covers Tendou’s filthy mouth with his own, works it open and sucks on Tendou’s tongue, bites his lips. With a last few aimed thrusts, Tendou pushes Kei into an orgasm. The two fingers Tendou has inside him pull out, and Kei grinds back down on Tendou’s cock, taking it fully as he clamps down around him and comes, streaks of come painting both their stomachs, settling on Tendou’s hand.

He doesn’t even realise Tendou’s come _again_ until he feels the proof of it drip down his ass when he lies down.

“You came _inside_ me?” Kei asks, voice exasparated even if he doesn’t mind.

“Thought you love me actin’ like the brat you say I am,” Tendou counters, running the hand he has on his stomach up and down, stroking his own skin as he winds down.

“Yes well,” Kei answers, groaning at the strain in his muscles as he gets up and looks at the bed. “The brat that caused the mess is the one who gets to change the sheets.” He leans down to kiss Tendou’s grumbling quiet.

“Love you,” Kei says, letting up on the kisses soon enough, “I’ll be in the shower if you’re looking for me.”

“Wait, does that mean yer wantin’ me to ravage you again in the shower? ’cause I can go another round if ya want, Keikun. Keikun?” Tendou calls for his attention again, but Kei ignores him as he starts off towards the bathroom, leaving Tendou to scramble off the bed. “Hey, hold up!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're comfortable commenting on explicit works, please do leave me a comment!!


End file.
